


Eat It For Her

by TheSlimyOne



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Belly Kink, F/F, Fat - Freeform, Feeding, Lolicon, Softcore Yuri, Underage Character(s), Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSlimyOne/pseuds/TheSlimyOne
Summary: Despite Pearl's grueling swordfighting lessons, Connie has been packing on the pounds like crazy. Could it have something to do with all the unhealthy food Pearl stuffs her with after each session? Who knows. Pearl definitely loves Connie's thicker figure, though...Wrote this for a /trash/ fat thread a few years ago.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Pearl
Kudos: 17





	Eat It For Her

"Watch yourself, Connie! Remember what I've taught you!"

"Stance wide, body lowered, I know!"

Connie Maheswaran tried her hardest: she really, truly did. She put every bit of effort she could muster into reading and countering Pearl's sword strikes and keeping up with her mentor's swift, elegant movements. But what was already a daunting task was borderline impossible when you were a good one hundred and fifty pounds overweight.

Once a slim and fit young girl kept healthy by her doctor mother's strict dietary guidelines, Connie had ballooned in size ever since Pearl agreed to tutor her in the art of swordplay. Every time she swung her sword or parried a blow from Pearl, her massive belly bounced and jiggled vigorously. And while not to the extent of her belly, Connie could feel the rest of her body jiggle around with each movement as well: her thick thighs, her fat-padded arms, her ample ass, her newly-acquired fatty breasts... Connie couldn't help but compare her flabby figure to particularly wobbly chocolate pudding.

"Good, good! You are doing wonderful, Connie!" Pearl relented on her offense, and assumed a defensive stance with her sword. "Now it's time for you to press the attack! You have five minutes to pierce my defenses and bring me to my knees, understood?!"

"Yes ma'am!" Connie replied, panting a bit. She wiped the sweat from her brow, dried her hand on her training tunic, and gripped her sword with two hands as she took a deep breath and recited the oath she and her best friend Steven spent a weekend creating. "By the power vested in me by the Crystal Gems, I, Connie Maheswaran, will strike you down! Prepare for pain, Homeworld Interloper! Hiya!" Her face reddened by a combination of strenuous physical activity and embarrassment from her corny, over the top vow, Connie ran forward and delivered a powerful diagonal slash that Pearl skillfully countered.

"Ooh, so you've made your own pre-battle declaration, haven't you? Very impressive! Ah, Rose Quartz made so many of those during the Gem War..." The mere thought of her lost love and fallen leader bought a cyan blush to the Gem's face while she continued blocking Connie's blows.

And while she continued mounting her offense, Connie found it strange that Pearl's blush never went away. No, more than anything, it grew more colorful as the two dueled. She also realized that Pearl wasn't keeping her eyes on the movements of Connie's sword, but rather the jiggliness of her gut. She was a bit disturbed by the fact that she was practically salivating as she watched it wobble and shake every which way. 

But Connie's feelings of being creeped out took a backseat to exhaustion: her sword's strikes became less frequent and weaker, her breathing grew labored, and she could hear her thundering heartbeats as the organ hammered away inside her chest. Connie refused to give in, but the agonized screams of her body couldn't be ignored any longer: she stopped attacking Pearl, let her sword clatter onto the stone floor of the Sky Arena, and doubled over as she caught her breath. Throwing a hand up indicating that she surrendered, Connie spent a good twelve seconds breathing heavily before straightening up.

The moment she did though, she yelped cutely as Pearl used her sword to gently poke her in the navel, which could be vaguely seen through her tunic's fabric due to how tight it was against her hefty frame. "If I were a Homeworld Gem, you'd be dead already." Pearl playfully threatened as she removed her sword from Connie's navel and resumed her defensive position. "Now let's try that again! I know you can do it!"

"No Pearl, I can't! I'm too tired..." Connie complained as she waddled away from the battleground and over to the stone bleachers, unaware of Pearl's lustful eye leering down at her massive ass wobbling with every step.

"Oh Connie, you can't possibly be too tired!" Pearl trilled as she ran up to Connie's side and gently grabbed her arm, blushing as her thin fingers smushed into its layer of cellulite padding. "I've seen you spend hours clashing with my Holo-Pearls, surely you can continue sparing just a few extra minutes!" She then gave Connie's ass a playful, encouraging smack, and went as far as to grope a mound of flab before quickly pulling her hand away. "So come on, let's pick up where we left off already!"

Instinctively covering her buttcheeks with her hands, Connie blushed as she plopped down onto the bench. She then cast her forlorn gaze on her huge belly and sighed. "Normally I'd be all for it Pearl, but... gah, just look at me! I'm so fat now!" She grabbed and violently jiggled her belly around for emphasis, causing Pearl to sweat bullets and go cyan in the face. "I can't fight like this!

"Oh, Connie..." Pearl sighed as she took her seat next to Connie and placed a hand on a chunky thigh, "You're selling yourself short! There are plenty of skilled warriors with a bit of pudge: Rose Quartz was full-figured, and yet she managed to keep up with the entirety of Homeworld's military forces! Likewise, Amethyst is a fat little glutton, and even Steven is a tad big around the middle..." Pearl then reclined against the bleachers behind her and put an arm around Connie's shoulders while resting her free hand on Connie's belly and drumming her fingers on its surface. "So cheer up! You can still be a capable fighter with a few extra pounds on your frame~"

"Pearl, I don't think you understand: Rose and Amethyst are Gems with hard light bodies that don't behave like human ones, and Steven's half Gem as well! I'm just a normal human being, and we're not supposed to be morbidly obese! It's so hard for me to stay physical nowadays: tennis practice tires me out, P.E. is exhausting, and I can't even walk too long without needing some rest! Oh, I'm going to be the worst sword fighter in history if I stay this fat!"

Connie gave her belly a furious jostle and sighed. She really didn't want to play the blame game or defy her mentor... but it was Pearl's fault that her weight got out of control the way it did. It really was: since Connie was prone to working up an appetite after training, Pearl decided to keep food on hand to use as a celebratory feast at the end of the day. The problem? It was all food from Beach City's local, incredibly unhealthy eateries: The Big Donut, Fish Stew Pizza, Fryman's, Weiner in Hand... all in all, foods ridiculously high in carbs and calories, which led to her going from a twig to a blob in no time. She knew she could easily say no if she wanted to... but she didn't want to be rude to her mentor. Pearl spent hard earned money on food for her as opposed to gifts for Steven, furnishings for the Crystal Temple, and anything else in that vein. So why not show the older woman her appreciation by eating her food? The fact that it was delicious and addicting was completely irrelevant, Connie swore...

"Well of course you tire easily! You simply aren't used to fighting while this... large. But once you build your endurance back up, you'll be fighting just as fiercely, if not fiercer than before!" Pearl explained as she rubbed her hand up and down Connie's gut, "So come on! The sooner we resume, the sooner your body can adjust..."

Connie had had enough: she knew that Pearl had some weird fixation on her fat body and did a terrible job at hiding it. The way she got so handsy with her blubber, fed her fattening food that would offset the benefits of her mother's strict diet and exercise regimen, and went out of her way to watch her belly bounce around was too blatant to ignore, and Connie wouldn't put up with it for any longer. "Pearl, no! I don't want to train anymore! I'm heading right back home and-"

Connie's defiance was silenced by her stomach letting loose a long, loud growl that practically echoed throughout the Sky Arena. She pressed her arms against her blubbery belly and felt them sink into the folds of her fat as her cheeks glowed fire engine red. Pearl however had the mother of all smug smirks on her face as she chuckled mischievously at Connie's noisy gut.

"Ooh... hungry, are we?" Pearl asked.

"I-I may have worked up an appetite during training..." Connie admitted sheepishly, only to flip out when Pearl smirked up at the gemstone on her forehead and reached for it. "B-B-But you don't have to feed me this time, Pearl! I-I'll eat when I get home!"

But Connie's wild stammering and gesturing did nothing to dissuade Pearl from retrieving two large brown paper bags from the pocket dimension inside of her gem. One was from The Big Donut, the other was from Fryman's, and both smelled absolutely delicious. "Are you sure about that, Connie?"

Connie bit down on her bottom lip and gulped down a lump of anxiety while she tried to ignore the gurgling of her belly. "Y-yes! Of course I am!"

"Your rumbling stomach doesn't seem to agree. It really sounds like it's craving some boardwalk food~"

Connie's stomach growled louder, and she felt herself salivate. "M-Maybe... but still, I can wait a bit longer to eat..."

"Even when you have such delicious food right here in front of you?"

Connie's stomach was snarling now. "Pearl, no..."

"Just let me do this for you, Connie! Please?"

Connie licked her lips as Pearl produced a thick, greasy cheeseburger from the "Fryman's" bag and freed it from its wrapping. She held it up to the young girl's face and let the scent gently fill her nostrils. And the second she had that delicious, horrendously unhealthy food and it's intoxicating scent right under her nose, she could feel her willpower crumble into dust. Without a word, she snatched the cheeseburger away from Pearl and took a huge bite out of it with savage gusto. She moaned with pleasure as she was overwhelmed by the meaty, cheesy, artery-clogging goodness of the whole thing, and didn't care that a bit of mustard, ketchup, and grease was trickling down her double-chin. She continued tearing through it like a starving animal, much to her trainer's pleasure.

"Ah, wonderful! I knew you'd come around! But I suppose that's par for the course with a gluttonous girl like you..." Pearl purred as she wrapped her arms around Connie's enormous waist, grabbed her meaty, quivery love handles, and began kneading them like dough.

Connie had no defense against Pearl's teasing. She could deny it all she wanted, but she'd only be lying to herself: the truth of the matter was that she was a hungry, greedy pig of a girl. She could say no and demand for Pearl to take her back home, as there was no way she could force her to eat against her will without angering the Crystal Gems and her mother. But she never put up more than a half-hearted resistance: all her life she had only been allowed to eat bland, non-filling cuisine that was barely a step up from rabbit food, so if she was offered tasty, yet unhealthy fast food? She was going to stuff her face, the effects it had on her waistline be damned.

After finishing off the burger, Connie let loose an earth-shattering belch before pointing at the Big Donut bag. "Oh God, Pearl! You HAVE to give me some donuts, I'm craving them like mad!" Her stomach growled for emphasis, causing a blushing Pearl to giggle.

"As you wish, Connie." Pearl let go of Connie's love handles and grabbed the bag. She reached inside and produced a warm, toasty donut. It was powdered and filled with chocolate cream: Connie's favorite. "Now, open wide~"

Connie did as she was told, and let Pearl feed her the donut. As she took bite after bite, Pearl gently rubbed her doughy tummy and nuzzled her head against Connie's. After her final bite, the girl looked down at her belly and gave a shameful chuckle. "Oh, Pearl, I can already FEEL my waistline expanding..."

"You don't want to stop, do you?" Pearl asked as she rose a brow.

"After today, yes. But right now? Absolutely not! Now come on and feed me some Fry Bits!"

Connie wasn't fooling anyone: both she and Pearl knew that the cycle would just begin anew the next day: Connie would try to stick to her mother's dietary guidelines, she'd work up an appetite during her sword training, and she would stuff her face after weakly fighting against Pearl's tempting fast food. She was bound to end up a total whale if she continued eating like this, but the short term reward was too good to write off. And in the meantime? Pearl felt positively giddy about how big her pupil was bound to grow...


End file.
